


i'll hear it

by JustMint



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMint/pseuds/JustMint
Summary: Oikawa thinks Kageyama is unnecessarily stubborn. Kageyama thinks Oikawa is stupidly perverted"Bottom kags and top oikawa (of course!), semi long with these kinks: begging, orgasm delay/denial, overstimulation, multiple orgasms, and light restraints :D" - R





	i'll hear it

**Author's Note:**

> to Rhythm :)
> 
> sorry i'm late boo. also this is kinda disappointing. i promised a week and i didn't wanna be toooo late with the posting. there's so much more i wanted to write and edit but couldn't cause i'm too slow T.T

Kageyama rubbed his chest hopelessly against the bed sheet, dying for some extra stimulation. His knees and thighs were shaking and barely sustaining him at this point. He wanted to yell, cry, demand his lover to fuck him right then and there, but he bit everything back. His wrists were starting to hurt being tied to the headboard with a necktie and his dick was dripping so much pre-cum it seemed as if he wet the bed.

 

His back tensed as his hips buckled against brutal clutch when he felt hot tongue swept across his twitching hole. He let off a heavy exhale that sounded execrably close to a wanton moan. The nails that had been dug into his palms clawed deeper as he tugged involuntarily at the restraint, a semblance of a curse loose on his tongue.

 

Oikawa had been at it for so long, endlessly probing and licking at Kageyama’s hole, continuously driving him to the very edge of orgasm … and stopping, over and over and over again.

 

Kageyama could barely take it anymore. His body trembled as his breathing turned dangerously shaky. He wished he could tear through the restraint and clasp his hands around his dick to get an instant release.

 

Unable to withstand the pleasure any longer when Oikawa dipped his tongue deeper and pressed harder at his walls, he finally rutted his hips into Oikawa’s mouth despite given the exact order not to, he moaned deeply from his throat.

 

But Oikawa pulled away instantly. The unsatisfied whine he received brought a wicked smile to his lips.

 

‘Be good, Tobio-chan,’ he said, kissing Kageyama ass cheek tenderly, quality an absolutely far cry from the devious look on his face.

 

Kageyama sucked in a breath. He exhaled calmly, as if telling Oikawa ‘fine’.

 

Barely a minute had passed and he was rutting his hips against the sheets this time, the friction lacking but it will have to do if Oikawa wasn’t gonna give it to him any time soon.

 

Oikawa stopped again, his voice low and demanding as he warned, ‘Tobio.’

 

Kageyama sent an attempted glare his way. It fell flat as Oikawa ignored him, grabbed his hips with a violent jerk and gave his hole a filthy open-mouthed kiss. He lapped at the red, stretched ring, and delved his tongue deep within for the umpteenth time of the night. The moan that rippled off Kageyama’s throat was absolutely delectable. Oikawa felt his own dick twitch at the sinful noise and groaned. He was near his limit as well.

 

‘Tobio-chan … if you start asking for it, I’ll give it to you …’

 

Pleasant heat was once again pooling heavily at the base of Kageyama’s abdomen … his skin tingled with lecherous sensitivity … he was so close …

 

But the pressure against his entrance was gone in a split second. Despite his head spinning he still managed to curse loudly at the brunet who did not seem the least fazed.

 

Oikawa brushed his thumb against the fluttering hole. Tears welled up in the corners of Kageyama’s eyes as he buried his face into the sheets, his lip chafing and turning red at the force he was putting into biting it.

 

With quivering lips, Kageyama tried speaking without breaking his voice.

 

‘Oi … kawa-  … _hhnng_ … _fuck_ \- …’

 

Oikawa had shoved two fingers into the wet hole. He found Kageyama’s prostate almost instantly, known like the back of his hand, and began rubbing it, jabbing it, abusing it till Kageyama was sobbing pitifully as the tip of his dick spilled pre-cum like a faucet.

 

‘You gotta ask nicer than that, Tobio-chan.’

 

Oikawa tried to sound calm, but his voice was just as shaky as the pinnacle of his arousal kicked heavily at his limit. He wanted to fuck Kageyama, wanted to slam into him, make him scream, and make him cum from his dick. And he wanted it now.

 

But he’ll wait it out. For something far more rewarding, he’s willing to wait it out.

 

With all the blood swirling in his ears and head, Kageyama could barely hear Oikawa. He was drowsy with lust. He let off the most shameless moan as his wet lips parted and his tongue lolled, rocking onto Oikawa’s fingers as his hole squeezed hard around them.

 

Oikawa watched as Kageyama fucked himself onto his fingers, sloppy moan uttered through drooling lips, sweat glistening over his delicious body, Oikawa wanted to lick him everywhere. The sight was so erotic his dick throbbed.

 

‘Are you ready to beg for it?’ Oikawa said huskily. Because he himself was damn near to begging.

 

He pulled his fingers out. Kageyama cried as he wiggled his hips and chased after lost stimulation subconsciously. The motion so dirty Oikawa had to hold himself back from thrusting into him right away.

 

‘Do you want this, Tobio?’

 

He lined his cock at the lips of the puckering hole. He watched as it mouthed at the very tip of his shaft, kissing it hungrily. Oikawa grinded slightly past the hole where it twitched happily around his dick’s tip hole, then retracted. Not yet. He waited patiently until Kageyama finally peeled his wet eyes open and turned to him in pure need.

 

‘I want to hear it.’

 

Oikawa ran his palm across the sweaty back of his adorable lover. He leaned forward to plant multiple wet kisses against his shoulder blade. Swiftly swiping dark damp hair out of Kageyama’s face, he kissed him hotly on the lips. With an impossibly soft voice, he said again, ‘let me hear it, baby.’

 

Kageyama shuddered. There was still a lingering of hesitancy in his eyes. But he shut his eyes, swallowed and whispered meekly, ‘I-I want it …’

 

Oikawa couldn’t help the wolfish grin appearing on his lips.

 

‘What was that?’ he teased, voice rough and cocky.

 

‘Put it in …’ Kageyama planted his face back into the sheets and said louder.

 

‘I don’t understand, Tobio.’

 

Now, he was just plain greedy but he couldn’t help it. He smiled softly at the sweet, needy whine Kageyama let off.

 

‘Call my name,’ he ordered.

 

‘T-Tooru … put it in already …’ Kageyama said instantly, rubbing his asshole against Oikawa’s cock in utter desperation. His tear stained eyes fluttering shut at the rock hard sensation.

 

Oikawa stilled him by the hips.

 

‘I deserve something better than that don’t you think? Be good now, come on.’

 

Kageyama let a tear fall as he shifted in his restricted position. He gathered lost strength in his arms as he lifted his ass higher. With a despicably indecent mewl, he begged, ‘P-please … put your cock deep inside me … Tooru, please fuck me … make me cum with your cock … let me cum, _please_ …’

 

It was as if Oikawa heard something snap within him. With a deep groan through tight locked jaw, he snapped his hips forward, his heavy cock sliding past the twitching hole into fluttering wet warmth. Kageyama arched his back upon penetration and let off a high whimper as he felt everything go white, all budding tension coiling in his lower abdomen snapped and he came with a down right pornographic moan.

 

Oikawa buried himself deep inside Kageyama and waited, feeling tight wall hugging his cock. Kageyama’s hole was greedy for more. It clenched hard, as if telling Oikawa how much he loved it and how much he needed him. Oikawa chuckled in delight.

 

‘Does it feel good?’ he dropped over the plaint figure and nipped at the tip of Kageyama’s ear. Despite bottoming out, he rutted deeply into Kageyama once, twice, and heard a deep moan accompanied by quick nods.

 

‘ _Yes_ … f-feels- good … so good …’

 

‘Tobio ...’ Oikawa groaned as Kageyama began grinding his hips back into him.

 

Oikawa rounded his arm and tipped Kageyama’s head toward him, surprising Kageyama as he peppered soft, chaste kisses upon the boy’s lips. Kageyama’s shoulders slack in sweet contentment.

 

‘fuck, you gotta stop squeezing or you’re gonna make me cum,’ Oikawa said between kisses as he laughed lightly, hands slipping over to untie the restraint skillfully.

 

It came undone within seconds. Kageyama could care less about the slightly angry mark upon his wrists. He spoke as soon as they pulled apart.

 

‘M-move … please …’

 

Oikawa smiled as he praised, ‘Good boy.’

 

He pulled out agonizingly slowly to the point Kageyama’s hole was sucking on his tip alone, savoring the lewd keening Kageyama emitted in the drag, and without warning, pounded right into Kageyama’s ass so rough the boy’s body shook on the bed.

 

Kageyama cried and drooled like a baby with his fist curled viciously against the messy sheet. He screamed when Oikawa started thrusting in that specific angle to hit on his prostate, abusing his sweet spot incessantly. Tears blurred his vision as the impending climax reverberated through his core once again.

 

‘C-cum … cuming again … Tooru- wait- _ahh- hnng!_ -’

 

Kageyaam gasped sharply when the thrusting didn’t stop. Oikawa continued fucking into his hole and he felt his body grew oversensitive at the rising stimulation.

 

‘S-stop- I’m cuming- _hah!_ Stop-’

 

His arm flung behind him in a vain effort to push against Oikawa, who took the chance to grab hold of his wrist, and flipped him onto his back.

 

‘I’m gonna make feel so good you lose your mind,’ Oikawa growled as he grabbed onto Kageyama’s hips and slammed into him.

 

‘Tooru!- _Hnn- mnn_!’

 

Oikawa pounded into him, fucking him hard and rough. He left hot kisses on his nipple, rolled it sensually on his tongue, bit it teasingly between his teeth, bringing another wave of orgasm forward for Kageyama.

 

‘C-cuming-’ Kageyama choked hoarsely.

 

‘Me too, baby-’

 

Just two, three more pumps and Oikawa came with a loud slap of hips to ass just as Kageyama spurted white all over his belly and chest. His face absolutely wrecked as his pants rolled off heavily.

 

Oikawa dropped his head onto Kageyama’s chest. Swallowing thickly as he rode the mind blowing orgasm out passionately with Kageyama, rocking slowly but steadily till the high was finally calmed for both of them.

 

‘You did so good.’ Oikawa kissed the fragile boy softly all over his skin, his cum filled chest, his sweaty neck, and all the way up his jaw. Impossibly oversensitive, Kageyama trembled at the feather light touches.

 

‘Let me stay inside you for a bit longer, OK?’ Oikawa said with a silvery voice as he shifted closer, maneuvering both their bodies gingerly until they were lying on their sides.

 

Kageyama nodded. He shut his eyes, hole spasming and fluttering without his call and feeling pleasure prickling every single part of his skin as he relished the remnant throbbing of Oikawa’s cock and the warmth of his cum smeared messily inside him. The thought sent an unintentional twitch to his soften dick.

 

‘ _Hnnn_ … Tooru … Tooru …’ he moaned weakly moments later when Oikawa’s thick shaft regained its hardness inside him. Oikawa began rocking his cock deeper. His toes curled lasciviously.

 

‘Do you want more, Tobio?’ Oikawa asked with a slight rasp, nipping and biting gently at the spot below his ears. He slipped his tongue past Kageyama’s wet parted lips, rolling and intertwining their tongues together, sucking at it, playing with it when Kageyama could barely move it himself. Kageyama could only sigh in dripping lust.

 

‘No more … please …’ he whispered just as salaciously as his teary blue eyes met Oikawa’s.

 

‘You’re the one who’s squeezing on me so hard,’ Oikawa teased as he licked a long stripe up Kageyama’s throat. He thrust once, catching Kageyama’s soft gasp perfectly, ‘I’m yours, Tobio. I’ll give you everything you want.’

 

Kageyama’s expression scrunched in utter prurient want. He keened, voice so perfectly submissive Oikawa pulsated hungrily within him.

 

‘I want it … I want Tooru … want to have your cock in me all the time … want you to fuck me till I can’t walk … want you, Tooru, I want you …’

 

Oikawa’s lips stretched handsomely into a devilish smile, he bit harshly onto Kageyama’s shoulder and licked at the blossoming mark.

 

‘Shall we continue then?’

**Author's Note:**

> kinda sloppy. but hey. don't be so hard on me (づ￣ ³￣)づ  
> hope you guys don't hate it too much
> 
>  
> 
> and  
> Thanks for reading. kudos and comments are always extremely lovely. i love you guys. bye :)


End file.
